


midnight sexventures

by MourningDew



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Edging, Fluff sorta, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Sensitivity, Smut, hehe, ice masturbation, whatamIevendoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDew/pseuds/MourningDew
Summary: Can't sleep? Masturbate!In which Red masturbates to keep from bashing Undyne's face in, but then enjoys himself more than he meant to





	midnight sexventures

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse

...It was dark out. Red and Sans had had a long day of exploring and having fun with friends and family. (Papyrus was off trying to make friends, Undyne and Alphys had gone straight for the cheesy swords in the gift shop, and... Edge was Edge. He kept glaring at all the cashiers and judging everyone they crossed. He also frequently got after Sans for being 'immature.' ...Then again... he was right. Laughing at a fart key chain was pretty low. But, hey, Red was laughing too; at his stupidity more than anything, but it was still funny.)

Currently, Red was lying on his back and observing the hotel's ceiling, stuck wide awake as he couldn't block out the noise. (Undyne was downstairs yelling about... bread halls...? bread penalty? ...He couldn’t hear well. Papyrus was trying to make her be quiet while also being loud himself. If he weren't trying to sleep, it'd be hilarious. But he was trying to sleep. So he was pissed.)

Even though their voices were muffled and he couldn't make out most of what was being said, it was still unpleasant to sleep to. Sans had left to go and try and calm them down... but it sounded like nothing was working. If anything, it'd gotten louder.

Red finally groaned in frustration, about ready to smash his skull repeatedly on the wall; instead, he searched through his packed bag for his headphones, grabbed his phone, and put on some music. ...It didn't help much, but it was better now. ...Sort of.

Red looked around the room for something to occupy himself with, but it's not like there was anything other than TV. He couldn't just sit still and watch something for hours on end... not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be able to hear shit. (Undyne was gonna get hell for this. He didn't care if she could do back flips and swallow lit matches for dares; she was going to pay.)

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. His gaze finally landed on Sans's forgotten jacket, hung on a chair by the hood.

.....He moved toward it and ran his hand down the side, feeling the worn, loved fabric. (There had once been a competition with teams and he and Sans had been on the same side. They'd ended up losing and Red had been more than a little bitter, but... then he was glad he lost, once he heard the punishment. He and Sans had had to switch clothes for an entire day; while he hated wearing such bright colors, he loved seeing Sans in black. Probably a little too much.)

Red huffed a bit of laughter from the memory and let the jacket go. ...They'd ended up making love in each other's clothes, simply because they'd gotten caught up in each other's unique aesthetic.

A light blush slowly crawled across his face and that's when he realized; the perfect way to occupy his time was... to masturbate. It would take up all his senses and distract him, keep him docile so he wouldn't bash Undyne's face in, and it should put him out like a light.

Now that he finally had a plan of action, the distant yelling was far less prominent. The question was... how? Since he was doing this alone, there was only so much he could do.

It had taken plenty of mental debate and nervous, excited grinning until he finally had a plan of action.

He went about quietly (not that he actually needed to), gathering all he'd need... which was really only... a belt.

Red had gotten everything prepared; the belt already spread out and ready for use, warm towels to quickly clean up when he was done, and a few dozen excuses he could give Sans if he came back any time soon. (...He sort of hoped Sans would come back and interrupt.)

It was when he was getting a drink that he finally got other ideas. (He had spilled a little over the side when a loud thud came from the room a couple doors over; feeling the cold water splash over his hand had warmed his face instantly.)

...He left the room in search of his newest desire.

After a bit of searching, Red ended up eyeing the hotel's ice machine, turning over the possibilities in his mind as a blush slowly spread across his face. It gradually lit the dark room as he finally came to a decision.

He looked guiltily around for passing people before taking his chance.

It felt like he was doing something bad, taking ice to use for masturbation of all things, but the ice was here _for_ the people staying the night. It's specific purpose had never been mentioned. It was his to use however he pleased. However he pleasured.

Red was quick to return to the safety of his room; he was grinning with excitement as he got a bowl and dumped the ice inside. He watched it for a second and when nothing melted a single drop, he grinned in satisfaction. Their room _was_ pretty cool. In both senses of the word. (The view was amazing.)

He crawled onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, pulling the ice and belt toward him... before getting up again to get a towel under him.

Red waited a few moments, looking over his set up, before he finally decided that there wasn't much else he could to. He spread his legs wide, getting into a position that would be called the splits, if he were a little more flexible. As it was, he was simply spread wide. He looped the belt around one femur, behind the bars of the headboard, and then the other femur; he buckled it and surveyed his makeshift bindings.

It gave him some room to shift and squirm, but it always held his legs wide open and so, so exposed. He shivered from a wave of arousal.

"...don't cum n'til yer... heh... until yer _wrecked,_ " he told himself; his voice was low and full of lust. (If he tried hard enough, he could probably get himself to sound like Sans. ...That was an adventure for another day.)

For a minute or so he simply ran his hands over himself. From one end of his clavicle to the other, from the top of his sternum to his lowest ribs, from one femur to the other... He never touched his pelvis.

After enough of this, he was squirming from the desire to touch where he wanted it most. This is the part where Sans would've been handy... He did his best, however, and lasted another minute before finally gripping his pubis. He huffed a pleasured breath and pushed into his own hand.

It was barely a minute later that his magic formed, clenching slightly in the cool air of their hotel room. ...Fuck... he was so _aroused._

Instead of touching his pussy, he reached for the ice; he dragged it over his ribs, down his sternum, from his ilium to his femurs then down to his knees... It was cold enough to burn, but it felt _amazing._ Water was dripping down his ribs and spine, even trailing down over his pussy which was burning in an entirely different way.

Red's cunt was on fire with arousal and heat, but everywhere else burned from the harsh cold; it was a stark contrast that was endlessly satisfying, albeit sometimes painful. (It only made the whole thing sweeter.)

...He didn't know what would happen if Sans walked in on this, but he decided he didn't care. He wanted Sans here- no, he _needed_ it. (Even if he could stand to stop touching himself, his hands were too numb and shaky to get the belt undone properly. He knew this, but it only aroused him more. Stuck here, spread open for anyone to walk in and see...)

Finally the ice cube was small enough that he was starting to fumble it. After a minute more of struggling, he finally decided to let himself give in; he brought it down to his clit and gave a single, rough rub.

Red's reaction was immediate; his free hand jerked forward to grip the sheets as he curled in on himself. His legs threatened to close, but with the belt holding them back, his femurs only trembled as he panted.

He waited a second for the cold burn to leave him before doing it again, with the same reaction. ...Then again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Finally he was shaking and panting heavily; he was so fucking _close_ but he'd managed to wrench his hand back at the last second. It was a seriously close call, but _stars_ he ached twice as much now. (He would've came hard whether he was late in taking the ice away or not.)

...Red's femurs were starting to hurt a little, from being spread wide open for so long, but he couldn't finish yet; he had to follow the rule he'd set for himself...! It was only one damn rule... he would follow it. He hadn't exactly come up with a punishment for it... but he knew whatever his mind supplied him with first was bound to be good. (Leaving the punishment unknown was exciting in its own way.)

A louder shout pulled him back into reality, and he suddenly remembered the music and the entire reason he'd started this in the first place. He listened in... but from what he managed to catch, it still didn't make much sense. At least it was a bit quieter...... maybe Sans would come back soon...!

Red shivered with arousal and shook the leftover water off his hand; he ghosted his touch over his pussy, still soaking wet and clenching with desire. ...He already was a wreck, though not in the way he intended to be before he came. (Honestly he was desperate to cum just like this. On the other hand though, if he managed to wait long enough for Sans to show up... it would be _ten times better.)_

 

...So he waited.

 

For _fifteen long minutes,_ he waited.

Constantly bringing himself to the brink, waiting it out, working himself up, denying himself, getting close, pulling away... He was going to go mad.

Red pulled away for the nth time, but still felt a buzz of pleasure even though he wasn't touching himself. It took almost a second too long for it to fade that time; this finally proved that he was too fucking sensitive to edge himself to the brink anymore. If he touched himself just one more time...

 

He might cum from nothing.

 

Just a simple tap to his clit could finish _everything._

 

Stars... (He'd have to thank Undyne for being a disrespectful dumbass later. Even if it was fucking annoying, it got him into something _amazing._ )

Red took a few slow breaths, dragging a new ice cube over his ribs one last time.

 

Down his spine, then back up.

 

Within his rib cage.

 

The back of his sternum.

 

Down his spine, over his iliac crests.

 

Down and up his femurs until...

 

He rubbed the, now small, ice cube over the outside of his folds; he was trembling from the anticipation alone.

Finally he leaned forward and braced himself before shoving the ice cube inside himself and rubbing roughly over his clit; the very moment he'd pushed in the ice he was cumming, but the added touch to his clit just doubled _everything._

He was shaking and writhing as much as the restraints would allow, he couldn't tell if he was making any noise or it was just Undyne yelling a couple rooms over, and it felt like his very _soul_ was dripping.

His vision faded in and out.

 

\--- Sans's POV ---

 

Sans sighed, sinking further into the chair and wishing he'd never showed up. He just wanted to go back to bed and _sleep_ for once in his life... Instead, Undyne, Papyrus, and even  _Edge_ had dragged him in and made him choose who was right. He'd chosen Pap, but Undyne punched the wall and demanded he rethink his decision. (She thought he picked Papyrus out of favoritism. ...She's not _wrong_ , but... Papyrus _did_ make some strong points he agreed with.)

Sans whipped his head toward the wall, instantly doing his best to block out the yelling; he had just barely heard a distinct, familiar shout passed the bickering.

 

...Red...?

 

...He wouldn't chance it.

 

Sans pushed himself out of his chair and made a break for the door, just barely making it out before Undyne could catch him. (He was as weak as a moldsmal- hell, _weaker_ than a moldsmal, but at least he was fast.)

He made it into the hallway and back to their shared room, even opening the door and taking a single step in before he realized the meaning behind the shout.

 

**_...Fuck._ **

 

It was only Papyrus's stomping boots that snapped him out of it; he pulled the door shut just in time, spinning around to see Undyne glaring at him (with deeply hidden concern) and Pap oozing nothing _but_ concern. Edge followed more slowly.

Sans was aware that a blush was slowly overtaking his face and it took a bit to get everyone to back off; Papyrus helped, at least.

Finally Sans was shoving the door open, locking it behind him, and stumbling toward the bed. After the conversation he was witnessing earlier, this was beyond jarring.

 

Here Red was, slumped against the bed's headboard, legs spread wide open and dripping water all over...

His pussy, dammit...! It was clenching and steadily leaking cum. (From what he could see, there had been nothing that could have kept everything inside long enough for it to slowly leak like that... There was an ice cube, but it was too small.)

...This entire scene would be _far_ more arousing if it weren't for Red's trembling and faint whimpering.

 

Stars... what did he miss out on...!?

 

Sans lifted himself onto the bed and scooted closer to Red, gently pressing his hand to his chest and-...

He'd intended to push Red up into a comfier position, but he was surprised at how cold his bones were. ...Just how long had he been doing this?

Sans shook his head and simply focused on the present; he pushed Red into a better position and reached around him to struggle with the belt. (He winced at the marks it left on his bones. Oh Red...)

He gently pulled the belt away and slowly pushed Red's legs into a more comfortable position.

 

"nn... n-nnhm..."

 

Sans had snapped to attention when Red made a sound, but slowly deflated when he realized it was only exhausted mumbling. He sighed and continued to clean.

He re-warmed the towel Red had prepared and by the time he came back, Red's magic was gone. Good.

He cleaned him up with a nervous, but steady hand, wincing and internally apologizing at every shuddery breath and shiver.

Once Red was clean, Sans dried him off with an equally clean towel before taking both the _ruined_ and wet towel to the bathroom to be dealt with later. (There was so much fucking _cum_ all over the one Red had under himself. Sans had tried and failed to resist tasting it. It was cold.)

In the process of healing Red's wounds and getting him under the blanket he thought he heard mumbled words, but he couldn't piece them together for the life of him. Red was simply... too tired and Sans didn't have the best hearing anyway. (He doubted Red would remember in... the later morning. It was already 1 am.)

...And suddenly he was finished; there was nothing left to take care of. (Except breaking up the disaster between Undyne and Pap, but he'd rather drink mustard for the next seven months than deal with _that_ again.)

Sans double checked the room, the mess he intended to leave for tomorrow, Red, and the melted bowl of ice. (He dumped it in the sink.)

 

...It would take a long time for him to forget what he saw; and that was just the _aftermath_ of it all...!

He swallowed thickly and stubbornly ignored the magic settling into his pelvis.

 

\--- Red’s POV ---

 

Waking up felt like dragging knives over his skull. It took awhile for him to open his eyes or even move, but when he did he finally noticed Sans pressed to his back in a loose hug.

 

...Somehow... it seemed Red had ended up as the little spoon. (He flushed and told himself he was tolerating it.)

 

When he shifted, a sudden pain in his femurs reminded him of what he did last night- or earlier today.

 

He lifted the blanket enough to look under the covers and found himself redressed, bandaged, and cleaned up. Red's gaze trailed back over to Sans, who was peacefully asleep. Even if everything hurt, he was sure it'd hurt way more if Sans hadn't been there for him.

 

Red twisted a little and planted a gentle kiss on Sans's cheek; he was infinitely grateful to have such a wonderful, amazing person in his life...

 

...

 

Later that day, he would find evidence of Sans's early morning activities as well.

 

...Welp.

 

Sans must've liked what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> point out any mistakes/misspellings if you find them, thanks


End file.
